


Sirius Runs Away to Remus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Feels, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius finally decides to run away from home, he goes to the only boy who he knows will heal his heart.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Sirius Runs Away to Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

The first time Remus’ telephone rang in the middle of the night, he ignored the shrill wail echoing downstairs, stuffing his pillow over his head. The second time the phone rang, not ten seconds later, Remus trudged out of bed, his blankets pulled tight around his shoulders like a long cape, and snatched the phone off the hook in the kitchen.

“Hello?” He answered, rubbing his eyes and fighting back a yawn.

“Remus?”

At the sound of the broken voice crackling through the speaker, the waves of sleep fell away as Remus’ body froze and his fingers gripped the phone until his knuckles paled bright white. “Sirius?”

“Remus, can you please come and get me?” Sirius pleaded. There was some rustling on the other end of the line, and then a strange splashing sound, followed by a sniff that sounded too close to tears for Remus’ liking.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere in south London, I think? I just started running and…” Sirius trailed off, stifling another sob.

The blankets fell from Remus’ shoulders as he stretched the phone cord as far as possible to gather his shoes near the door. “I’m coming, okay? Just…just stay where you are and I’ll find you.”

Remus hung up the phone not having the slightest idea of how to go about finding Sirius. He thought about spelling Sirius to him using _accio_ , but there was the increasing probability of him getting hit by a double decker bus on his way over, so that was out. The Map wasn’t any use either, since it only showed Sirius’ position when he was safely inside Hogwarts and not in the middle of some sketchy south London neighborhood. There was one other option, but it was sketchy at best and Remus had no idea if it was going to work. But for Sirius, he would try anything.

Pouring a bit in the pocket of his jacket for later, Remus took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and loudly announced, “Sirius Black!”

In an instant, Remus was stumbling out of a tall fireplace at the back of a sparsely populated bar, the lights dimmed low and the patrons slinking around in the shadows with bated teeth and dark eyes. Remus quickly made his way towards the door, pulling up his hood to shield him from the pouring rain.

“Sirius!” He shouted, running out into the street and narrowly avoiding a speeding car. “Sirius!” There was no sign of the boy, and Remus thought that maybe the floo powder didn’t work; maybe he was just in some random London street, no closer to finding his best friend.

“Over here,” a ragged voice croaked behind him.

Remus turned to see Sirius poking his head out of a dark alley way, his shoulders shaking in the cold rain, hair drenched and hopelessly knotted, with nothing but a thin t-shirt and a pair of trousers hanging off his body.

“Shit, what the hell happened?” Remus cried, shedding his jacket and wrapping it around Sirius, despite his weak protests. “Sirius, why aren’t you home?”

Sirius’ lip trembled and his eyes blinked slowly, as if not truly believing Remus was standing over him, that Remus had found him. Even with the rain, Remus knew the fat drops of water slipping down Sirius’ face tasted salty and bitter. “I…I ran away. For good, this time.”

It took Remus a moment to fully absorb the words, not quite understanding at first. Sirius had threatened to run away before – at least twice each summer, if Remus’ memory served correct – but he had never actually done it. Despite the declarations of independence, Sirius had never actually fled from his house and took refuge in an alleyway crawling with rats and cockroaches.

This wasn’t the place to figure things out. A shiver ripped through Sirius’ body, and the skin under his eyes was stained a bruised purple, maybe from lack of sleep, maybe from something worse; he needed a change of clothes and a long night’s rest. Remus quietly guided Sirius into the pub and back towards the fireplace.

“Just hold my hand,” Remus said, squeezing Sirius’ fingers as they stepped into the fireplace. “You’re going to be fine.”

And then they were in Remus’ living room, careful not to knock over his mother’s flower vase on the mantle or track mud through the house. Remus led Sirius up to his bedroom and dug through his drawers to find the warmest sweater he owned, draping blankets over Sirius to thaw his bones.

“Are you hungry?” Remus asked, carefully running his fingers through Sirius’ wet hair and trying to work out the tangles without tugging too hard. “Or thirsty? I can make some tea?”

“Please don’t leave me alone,” Sirius whispered, falling into Remus’ embrace with a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, nestling his frigid skin against Remus’ collarbone and taking two handfuls of his sweater. Even if this room didn’t have his band posters taped to the walls or his extensive collection of pins clipped to the curtains, somehow, this still felt like home.

Remus shook his head, pressing a delicate kiss into Sirius’ damp hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Sirius’ grip tightened on Remus’ jumper as another sob threatened to tear his body apart. “She wanted me to take the oath. I won’t do it, Remus, I can’t, I-”

“Shh. It’s okay. I got you,” Remus assured, rubbing slow circles on Sirius’ back to calm his rapid breathing. He carefully guided the broken boy into bed, slipping between the sheets beside him. It was an awkward fit, Remus’ bed clearly not made for two people, but he held onto Sirius tightly, brushing back his hair and drying his tears. “Just sleep, love.”


End file.
